Lockers
by 1goodfandom
Summary: Gabriel bends reality so that Dean and Sam are back in highschool, but with a slight twist. Their mom is alive, they don't hunt, and Castiel goes to their school too. Dean and Cas are the only ones who know something is up, but Dean wants to keep it going for a few days for fun. What happens when Cas and Dean get too close? A High School!AU
1. Chapter 1

_(So I wrote this as a break from my other fanfics which I should probably update heh, whoops. I might not be as quick with these since I have two other to update so HERE YA GO A HIGH SCHOOL!AU , it's kind of rough since It's my first Destiel fic) _

"_Dean…w-we can't do this in this sport's facility."_

"_Cas it's a locker room now –ngnhh, shut up."_

_Dean held up Cas's legs and pushed into him against the lockers roughly. They glided along the numerous lockers ignoring the fact that anyone could walk in. He couldn't resist Cas any longer. He was younger, smaller, Dean didn't care what anyone would say, he had to take him. He kissed Cas and bit his bottom lip with passion and purpose. He felt like he was making a statement by doing this, like it didn't matter who saw, who knew, he needed this. He always thought he was straight but, Cas was the exception._

"_D-Dean…"_

_Dean pushed harder and faster, causing the lockers to clang and for Castiel to scream out. Dean liked the sound of that. _

"_Ngnhhhh! Dean! D-de- ughh!" _

_This didn't start this way in fact, this whole situation started much differently._

Dean shot up from the bed and looked around the room. It looked, mildly familiar. ACDC Posters everywhere, along with posters of women in bikini's, and a bass guitar. Dean thought for a moment, 'have I died and gone to heaven?' Dean shakes it off and knocks his alarm clock off the nightstand. 'why do I have an alarm set?' Dean jumped out of bed and ran out of his room.

"Sam?!"

He went down the stairs when he saw that he was in his old house. He turned his head to see a young Sam at the top of the steps rubbing his eyes.

"Dude…what? "

"…Sam?"

"Uh, yes?"

"What the hell is going on!?"

"Um…school in 20 minutes?"

"…school?...WHAT?!"

"Guess you thought it was Saturday…again."

Dean runs to open the front door and looks out to see the impala. He runs out to open the trunk and finds no sign of guns or weapons or anything. He shuts it and backs up.

"Okay….what the actual fuck is going on."

Dean hurries back inside when he passes a mirror. He looks himself up and down and sees that he looks like his 17 year old self.

"…Son of a Bitch! "

He feels his face and his chest.

"Damn….hot even back then, just like I remember."

"Dean?"

Dean chuckles and turns to see his mother holding the box of his favorite cereal and a bowl. She smiles warmly and shakes her head.

"Dean, stop checking yourself out and have some breakfast!"

Dean stares at her and swallows deeply.

"…mom?"

"Heh, yes honey. That is what you call me~"

Dean doesn't say a word and just walks over to embrace her. She puts the bowl on the counter and hugs back.

"You're awfully um, touchy this morning. You need to eat up quick or we'll be late!"

Dean pulls away and takes another glance at her.

"Oh um…right. Breakfast. "

He rips the box of cereal out of her hands and grabs the bowl, placing it down on the table. She hands him the carton of milk and a spoon. He helps himself as a now fully dressed Sam trots down the steps.

"Hey mom if Dean's sick, like he seems to be, can I stay home too? I might catch it and it could be contagious~ Haha."

Their mother laughs and ruffles his hair. Dean smiles at the sight of his young brother, it was like old times, but better. Sam poured himself some cereal and stuck his tongue out at Dean. Dean made a face back and mouthed 'bitch', only for Sam to mouth 'jerk' to him.

When breakfast was finished, Dean ran up the steps to change into some day clothes. He was still utterly confused as to what was happening. Was he in another dimension? Universe? A dream? He didn't care, he would at least spend it out long enough.

Their mom drove them to school and dropped them off at the front. Sam smiled at Dean than ran off to greet one of his friends before the school bell rang. Dean saw some girls checking him out and he simply smirked.

"Heh, good to be back~"

He walked closer to the schools front door when he saw someone eyeing him, he turned to see who it was and raised an eyebrow.

"Cas?"

Castiel ran over to Dean and pulled him aside.

"Dean. "

"Cas, what the hell? How are you younger? And when did you go to my old school?"

"I didn't. This is a more ideal universe that exists in your head. "

"…What?"

"This is not real, I believe Gabriel is behind this."

"…That fucking douche."

"I'm deciphering how to exit here, but it may take some time to find a loophole. We'll need to find Gabriel and have him set us free-"

Mid-sentence, Castiel was grabbed from behind by a tall, blonde, jock.

"Dean, dude, you talking to this nerd? "

"Hey, Mikey! I remember yo- I mean, uh, yeah, I was. "

"Heh, why? He's a dork! Want me to dispose of him?"

"No, he's a friend. "

"Yes, now could you please put me down sir."

"Ha! Sir? What a dumbass! It's always the new kids."

Mike puts him down and gives Dean a funny look.

"So…why you talking to him again?"

"Because he's new and needed help getting around, I'm nice like that ya know~"

"Heh right, he's probably only talking to you because he's got a gay crush on you. Haha!"

Castiel looks to the floor and tightens the grip on the notebooks in his hands. Dean sees that Cas looks uncomfortable and sighs.

"Dude, fuck off, okay, he's cool now go away."

Mike scoffs and backs off, walking away to talk to some other jocks. The bell rings and Dean grabs Castiel's arm, walking with him to their first class.

"So, you're a nerdy new kid in this universe? That's kind of funny…I'm not even surprised. But, erm, anyway, can you not freak people out with your powers and junk?"

"I am powerless in this universe. I am not sure why I am being bothered by these 'jock' friends of yours, but they have chosen to work against me. That is why we must find Gabriel."

"Well yeah I know, but can we at least chill in this universe for a while? I mean it's kind of fun…at least for me. And if anyone bothers you just know I got your back.

"Well….okay."

"Good and, by the way, if it means anything, you look kind of cute this way~"

Dean winks and chuckles off into the room to pick a seat. Castiel blushes then shakes it off as he walks into the room following him.

The teacher stands up from her desk to put a hand on Cas's shoulder.

"Class? This is Castiel. He will be joining our class today. Make him feel welcome."

Everyone in the class either rolls their eyes or weakly smiles. Dean however waves at him and grins with meaning. Castiel looks to the side then bows to the class. He lurks over to the empty desk next to Dean, writes him a note, and passes it over to him before the teacher begins speaking.

_Dean, after class meet me by your 'locker' or whatever those closed contraptions are called and we will figure out how to return. It seems Sam is not aware that we have switched dimensions or he has not come with us at all. _

Dean shrugs then writes back.

_Alright. If Gabriel is planning something I'm going to kick his ass real good but we can at least savor up the time here before we find him._

The class drags on, it felt strange. The 90's were so different from what Dean remembered. He forgot the world was just a bit behind. But what really felt odd was knowing that they didn't hunt. Hell, he didn't even know if there were monsters and creatures and demons in this dimension. The bell rang snapping Dean out of his trance. Everyone gets up with haste and leaves, Dean following Castiel.

Dean remembered where his locker was, out of everything that happened during this time, this is what he remembered, surprising.

Cas leaned against the lockers and let his eyes follow Dean as he approached his own locker.

"Dean I have a sense that Gabriel has enrolled himself in this school reality. Therefore he-"

"Goes here? Well that's good! At least we can just catch him in a class or at lunch or something and force him to…Oh"

"Oh..?"

Dean catches the eye of a blonde and brown-eyed beauty, who gives him a look of approval back. Dean nods his head and Cas quickly grabs Dean's arm to get his attention back.

"There is no time for…girls. We must find Gabriel."

"Come on, she was hot! It's what makes high school actually…fun~ heh."

"But we have to-"

"Yeah, I know, get out of here but, give it a few days Cas."

Cas pulled his hand away and nodded slowly. He walked away while Dean walked in the other direction to follow the girl. Cas was looking down as he headed to his next class, he hardly understood school since he never had to go, I mean he's an angel. But somehow it's like Gabe implanted the information in him. He looked up to see a tall, cocky looking, boy.

"Hey new kid! Can I borrow you notebook for a second?"

"Well, I don't see why you would acquire it. But here."

Cas hands him the note book and bows his head. The boy smiles then throws the notebook far down the hallway; He picks up Cas and puts him in a trash can. Cas shakes and struggles to get out of it; Many kids either scurry away from the scene or point and laugh. Cas falls over and crawls out of the trash can. Sam runs over to help Cas up from the ground.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I am …less than fine. Thank you Sam."

"..No problem. And, how did you know my name? Aren't you a junior?"

"O-Oh . Right. I 'm acquainted with your brother he has told me about yo-"

Cas is pushed into some lockers harshly. Sam steps back then kicks the bully.

"Lay off him!"

"Ha! A freshie is defending you? That's weak."

Sam shakes his head and runs to class before the bell rings, giving Cas a look that says 'good luck.'

"You gay freak."

The bully walks off while Cas blinks and walks away confused. Gay? Cas didn't realize that after one day his behavior made him gay. The bully had no right to make that sound like a bad thing, and how could he prove he was gay anyway? High School was brutal.

Though, it did make Cas think. Why did he get snippy when Dean wanted to talk to a girl? Why was he nervous when he saw Dean's face in class? The thoughts made him shiver.

And with that, the bell rang. Cas was late.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you for the few reviews! Made my Friday! Anyway, I started school again so I won't be updating real quickly so sorry but I will keep this going.)

"Cas…..CAS!"

Cas shook out of his trance and looked up to meet Dean's pretty hazel eyes. He stared into them until Dean snapped his fingers in his face.

"Cas! Seriously! I'm trying to talk to you!"

"O-Oh…sorry. I was just, distracted."

"I can see that."

"What did you need to discuss?"

"Well this whole school thing is actually getting old, the only thing I like about this dimension is my mom being alive but I kind of miss hunting and-"

Dean rambled on and on about their current situation while Cas tried hard to listen. But as he continued to speak, unfortunately, Cas couldn't hear a word. He just watched Dean's lips as he spoke and couldn't take his eyes off of Dean's eyelashes.

"So what do you think Cas?"

"…I….yes."

"…Yes we should stay longer?"

Castiel didn't want Dean to realize that he wasn't paying attention, but as much as he wanted to exit this dimension, he had to make it seem like he knew what he was saying. So, he lied.

"..Yes, I mean, Gabriel wouldn't simply let us out, therefore we have to 'play his game' for a little while longer until he would be more willing to set us free."

"Well that, does make sense. So we give it a few more days?"

Castiel nods. Dean smiles then ruffles his hair.

"Sounds fine to me."

Dean sits down across from Cas at the lunch table and pulls out the soda from his pocket. Castiel looks around and spots of table of JV Lacrosse and Football players chuckling at him, making kissy faces. Dean didn't notice them, but he did see Cas looking slightly upset.

"Hey, Cas, what's up? Something bothering you?"

"Oh….No, I am fine."

"You don't sound fine."

Dean peers around Cas's head to see the boys laughing. They instantly turn back around to avoid Dean's glare of suspicion.

"Aw hell no, they're fucking picking on you again? You've only been here for a day and a half!"

"Do not let it concern y-"

"No I will! Sammy told me one of em' put you in the trash yesterday, now they're messing with you again? They've pissed off the wrong guy."

"Dean, no need to intimidate them. We are only here for a few days; I'm guessing Gabriel made them to torture me."

"Well, they know not to mess with me, so why not just piss them off from over here?"

Dean sat next to Cas and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Dean what are you-"

"Just go with it."

Dean rubs Cas's shoulder up and down and squishes Cas next to him. Cas's face turns extremely red as he pulls himself away from Dean. He hurries out of the lunch room and hides in a janitor's closet when he sees a girl inside.

"Heh, well you're not Dean. Sorry but I don't just make out with anyone who walks in. He's way late so I'm out."

The girl leaves and Cas deflates. He realizes Dean was trying to weird out the boys at lunch by being overly friendly but, his body was so close to his, as well as his face. He's been that close to Dean before but it felt different. They weren't close because of anger or discussion this time, Dean was close because they were…friends.

Cas leaned against the shelves and tried getting Dean out of his head. Obviously Dean wasn't into men; he had a girl waiting for him in the closet. Cas shook his head and remembered that this all wasn't real, maybe Gabe was making him feel this way. Cas calmed himself down and opened the door once the bell rang. As everyone was leaving lunch, some of the bullies saw him come out.

"Ha! He's coming out of the closet! Literally!"

People chuckled and Cas just looked to the ground, walking in the opposite direction, until someone grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Cas, you're an angel are you going to let some dumbass kids bother you?"

"Dean, I just don't wish to be in their presence therefore I am leaving."

Mike, Dean's past colleague approaches them and pushes Dean forward.

"Pfft, calling him an angel? That's so gay!"

Dean's eyes think out and he huffs.

"So what?"

Mike walks over to Dean and stares at him intensely.

"So…what? I said it's gay! I thought you were cool?"

"I thought you weren't an ass. Cas here is my friend so I suggest you back off."

Dean shoves Mike, making him shove back harder. Dean throws a punch to Mike's jaw only to be grabbed and thrown to the ground harshly. They continue to punch, kick, and shove until Cas walks in and puts his hand to Mike's forehead. He thought too fast; normally in a situation like this he would use his powers to kill Mike but, Mike wasn't a Demon and, he didn't have any powers here. Mike picks Cas up and tosses him into a door. Dean runs over to help Cas up; he looks embarrassed that he let some dumb bully kid hurt him like that. As Dean was about to confront Mike again, a teacher stepped in and grabbed their shoulders, dragging them to the principal's office. Cas took a breath and walked to his next class.

As Cas approached his 5th period class, he spotted Gabriel in the hall smirking at him. Castiel ran over to him and as he was about to speak, Gabriel put a finger over his mouth.

"Shhh, I know you're kinda mad I put you guys here but, I couldn't resist. You'll see why I did this in a few days so just deal with it. "

Gabriel snaps his fingers and poofs away, only to return behind Cas, startling him.

"Actually, one quick thing heh, make sure you meet Dean at the end of the day, kay'? Good. Bye!"

Gabriel disappears and Cas rubs his forehead; this was way too overwhelming….and confusing.

The end of day came by fairly quickly. Cas didn't understand why Gabe wanted him to see Dean, Cas really wanted to avoid him after the whole fight situation. He saw Dean leaving the office and noticed his mother through the office window, speaking with the counselor.

"I see they requested your mother…"

"Heh, yeah, a little much but…she seemed more mad that they punished me so… listen, I'm sorry about Mike, he's apparently more of a dick than I remember. Are you okay?"

"I'm….fine. I would just like to leave from this place, adolescent humans are not pleasant. "

"Heh, I agree but,…"

Dean turns to look at his mom through the window.

"Can we stay just for a few more days? The not hunting feels kind of weird but Sammy is happy, my mom is around and, there are so many hot high school chicks."

"Hot high school…chicks. I see."

"What? Cas are you… jealous or something?"

"Ah-No, I am just happy to hear you are enjoying this alternate universe…"

"Well I was just joking about the jealous thing, heh, but yeah this place is alright. Oh! And So, I never do homework so we have plenty of time, you want to do something?"

"By something do you mean a journey about this town with you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, yes that sounds pleasant."

"Heh coo-"

Mike interrupts Dean as he steps out of the counselor center.

"Aww, you guys going on a date now?"

"Shut up Mike."

"No! You got me suspended for 3 days! Over this little shit!"

"He's not a little shit! Now could you shut the hell up and leave already?"

"I ain't fighting you again Dean, now why don't you just kiss your boyfriend and go fuck right on the principals desk! Because you're just as gay as this freak."

Cas opens his mouth to interject something into the conversation when Dean grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him into a violent kiss. Dean turns back to face Mike who is standing there with shock in his eyes ; Dean smirks.

"Instead of the principal's desk, how about your mom's bed? That's where I'm used to having sex anyway~"

Mike punches a locker and storms off. Dean laughs as he leaves then lets it fade when he sees the look on Cas's face.

'"Oh….shit, yeah I was just trying to um, make a point. I didn't, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything."

"No I….um…Maybe….maybe tomorrow we can do 'something' like you suggested."

Castiel turned and walked away and when he turned around the corner, he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

(I stayed up MUCH later than I had intended writing this up so, APPRECIATE it. It's a weird chapter because I wanted a lot to happen heh so it's kind of rough)

Everyone was crowded in the hallway. Dean didn't know exactly what was going on so he assumed it was a fight. He pushed through as many students as he could to get a decent view when he noticed who was punching who this time.

Castiel was on top on top of Mike's friend Jack, punching him from side to side. There was blood pouring out of Jack's nose and his face was becoming one giant bruise. Dean rushed to pull Cas off of Jack who just sat up and wiped his face.

"What the hell?! Look what your geek did to my face?!"

"He did a, bang up job too…."

Jack huffed and held back from thwacking Dean or Cas. A teacher began telling students to clear and Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Cas, what the hell?! What did he do to make you go off like that?"

"He called me a…well a series of rude, effeminate relating names…"

"Mike did that and you let him beat you up, so why NOW are you fighting back?"

"Because he brought you into it…."

"….what did he say?"

"I'd rather not tell you, it would make you uncomfortable. It just, struck some sort of nerve in me and I snapped."

"Okay then…well I guess it's good that you're bringing out your fighting skills but don't make a scene next time."

"Alright. "

"Wait, here…"

Dean rubs a hand through Castiel's hair to fix it in the front. Cas closes his eyes as if Dean's about to kiss him, but when he opens his eyes Dean's gone.

Dean sleeps through most of his 4th period class until the lunch bell rings. His teacher slaps a ruler on his desk then glares at him. Dean smirks, grabs the soda from his bag , and heads to lunch when he runs into Gabriel.

"Hey look who it is! Dean! Buddy ol' pal~ "

"Oh so now you decide to show up! Can you explain why the hell you've thrown this whole high school alternate universe shit together? It sounds like something Becky would have written up."

"Well I just thought it'd be fun. Now, the thing is, I can't send you guys back until one thing happensit's pretty great heh~"

"Wait, why? What kind of game are you playing, just send us back!"

"Can't. "

"Then what do I have to do?"

"You…kind of have to….do it with Cas. "

"….Okay Ha Ha. Seriously what?"

"I'm serious~"

"Um….okay…WHAT?! First of all, erm,.. I'm not gay, second, ….Cas? I mean why would yo-, how did you come up with this as a key to get out of here?"

"Look, you two have some serious sexual tension and if it isn't resolved then the "Gay Drama" in my head won't end …and I really want to change the channel~"

"…B-but…Cas won't want to do that."

"Obviously you haven't been paying attention…And by the way, you know how Sam doesn't realize that he's in this universe? Well, Cas is going to end up like that to. It'll just be you stuck here with your real memory."

"….you little fu-"

And Gabriel was gone. Dean stomped his foot and walked into the lunch room when he spotted Cas sitting alone again. He looked around than sat down across from Cas, like he did the other day.

"Hey Cas um, I talked to Gabriel and …he told me how to get out of here but, it's pretty damn ridiculous."

"Get out of here?"

"Yeah, ya' know, this dimension-universe thing?"

"Do you mean, school?"

"No I-"

Dean recalled what Gabriel said before he disappeared. Cas was already slipping.

"..shit. Um Cas, stay with me."

"Oh…Yes. Sorry, I just had a moment of memory loss. What did Gabriel tell you?"

"Well, he said that I have to-"

Dean leaned in closer and whispered.

"I have to…um…have sex with you."

Cas blinked rapidly and turned pink.

"….intercourse?"

"Yeah…"

"Well….I don't see why he would request us to do that. "

"Neither do I, now we have to find him and trap him so that we can force him to set us free."

"….Wait, who are we speaking of?"

"Gabriel."

"My brother?"

"Well yeah that, is who he is."

"What did he do this time and….why are you speaking with me?"

"Cas what the- Please tell me you're not already losing your memory."

"I'd say my memory is fine."

"…you're an angel, you raised me from hell, Gabriel put us in this universe, and your father is God. Got it?"

"Um…yes. That last one is the only one that makes sense though."

"So, you know you're an angel?"

"No, my father's initials are G.O.D. so I see where you derived God from."

"Okay no, I can't have this, come with me."

Dean grabbed Cas's arm and lead him to the gym locker rooms. He closed the doors behind him and sighed.

"Cas, okay, you 're going to be so confused after this I just…I can't stay here forever"

"Dean, what are you-"

Dean kissed Castiel with a sudden force causing him to back up some. Dean held onto Cas tightly for a minute or so then broke off the kiss.

"Cas, okay, let me just say that you're fucking adorable in this universe. "

"…Dean wait, I don't recall coming in here. B-But may I ask why you kissed me?"

"I kissed you because if I'm going to fuck you I figured that's a good way to start."

"Dean, like you said we can look for Gabriel, I don't want you to do something y-you don't want to do."

"I know….but to be honest, I wanted to fuck you yesterday. And as I much as I hate to admit it, I see where that angel asshole was going with this. And if I don't you'll...lose your memory and we'll be stuck here."

"This situation is very odd…but I will let you continue."

"That's my Cas~"

Dean shoves Cas against a set of Lockers, unzips his jeans and slides them off. He then unzips his own and presses his lips back against Cas's. Cas gasps for air and shudders to the feeling of Dean's hand against his thigh. Dean pulls down Cas's underwear and rubs up against Cas before inserting himself. Cas squeals inside of Dean's mouth. Dean slides his mouth down, bites his neck and grips at his legs.

"Dean…w-we can't do this in this sport's facility."

"Cas it's a locker room now –ngnhh, shut up."

Dean held up Cas's legs and pushed into him against the lockers roughly. They glided along the numerous lockers ignoring the fact that anyone could walk in. He couldn't resist Cas any longer. He was younger, smaller, Dean didn't care what anyone would say, he had to take him. He kissed Cas and bit his bottom lip with passion and purpose. He felt like he was making a statement by doing this, like it didn't matter who saw, who knew, he needed this. He always thought he was straight but, Cas was the exception.

"D-Dean…"

Dean pushed harder and faster, causing the lockers to clang and for Castiel to scream out. Dean liked the sound of that.

"Ngnhhhh! Dean! D-de- ughh!"

Dean kissed Cas forcefully on the lips once more before he heard the sound of people entering the back door of the locker room.

"Shit…5th period. Weights class."

"What do we do?"

Dean scanned the room to find somewhere to hide Cas. Dean hadn't taken off his pants all the way so all he had to do was zip back up, Cas on the other hand was half naked. He noticed his locker was pretty big, so he opens it, and pushes Cas inside.

The boys from Weights class give Dean a half nod and head to their lockers for their workout clothes. Dean nods back and tries hard not to be nervous.

"Aye, Dean, aren't you going to change?"

"Uh, I think I'm just going to wait till everyone else is done. Feeling self-conscious for…some reason.

"Dude, I don't see why you would be. Just change."

"Nah."

The boy just shrugs as he slips on a gym tee and some shorts. As everyone heads over into the weights room, Dean opens his locker back up and lets Cas out. Cas stands there, without pants, looking as messy as ever.

"Okay um, Sex was great but we need to get you out of here, now where are your pants?"

Dean looked around and Cas helped but somehow his pants just vanished as soon as they were off. Dean gripped his head and groaned.

"Shit, you'll have to borrow some gym shorts or something."

"That is fine. "

"Oh and one more thing."

"Hmm?"

Dean leans in and kisses Cas softly.

"We have some damn good se-"

"….sex?"

Dean's eyes were focused passed Castiel and on to Jack and his other Weights class mates. A few of them had forgotten their water bottles.

"…Woah…..was he in your locker? Heh, you were fucking him in here weren't you?"

"I wasn't, well-"

"I was just joking before but you're actually fucking the freak! That's great! Haha!"

The boys began laughing so hard that they fell on the floor. Dean was somewhat lucky that they didn't have camera phones in the 90's just yet. Cas looked at Dean's broken expression then quivered. He could tell Dean was thoroughly embarrassed by their involvement together.

"Dean you just…did it to get us back…."

Dean looked down to Cas and started shaking his head.

"No no no, I mean, I'm not gay but, I do like you and Cas don't-"

Castiel whimpered, grabbed a pair of shorts and left the locker room as quickly as he could. Dean didn't know how to get out of this situation. And not only that, why weren't they out of the universe?

Gabriel was outside the locker room door hidden.

"Well….that escalated pretty quickly."


	4. Chapter 4

(Longer chapter. But enjoy?)

"Cas! Will you just listen to me?!"

"I wouldn't want you to get embarrassed."

"Cas anyone would have been embarrassed in that situation. Being caught having sex isn't exactly a casual thing!"

"I understand that but what I don't understand is how you could lie about your feelings just to have intercourse with me that will somehow make Gabriel send us back to our normal universe."

"I- I meant everything I said it's just if I said 'let's have sex to get out of here' you probably wouldn't have played along. "

"You don't know that. Even if you did speak some truth, most of what you said involved my physical appearance. You don't…like me like you think, you like my vessel. "

"That's not- Cas I'm not even gay! If I was into your body that would make me kind of…gay. I did it because I like you!"

"You can be attracted to men and women you know…there is nothing wrong with it. I am, indifferent to sexual preference. "

"…Cas."

Dean lurked over to Cas who backed up against the wall. Dean held onto Cas's chin and leaned in for a kiss. Cas turned away as Dean desperately kissed the side of his mouth.

"Please stop…"

Dean continued to kiss Cas's cheek and jawline. He pressed his body closer to his and whispered into his ear.

"If we're going to be stuck here, then we might as well make the best out of it~"

Cas pushed Dean off of him and puffed up.

"No! We won't be stuck here! I am going to find Gabriel and ask him exactly what he is planning because I can't take this anymore."

"Cas it's okay ju-"

"No Dean it's not! Because Gabriel wants us to be together, and ….I do too but….you're not serious about it at all….You, you shoved me against those lockers and forgot it was me that you were harshly injecting yourself into. Then you put me in a hard locker to hide me when you pulled me into that room on your own. You knew there was a risk…and now I can't look at you the same way."

"Cas please! I…I know what I did but I couldn't help myself. And now that we did it maybe Gabe will send us back soon! I mean…that's good!"

"Well why hasn't he sent us back yet? Obviously he wants something else!"

"Maybe,… the sex wasn't long enough?"

"…You're ridiculous."

"Cas just listen-"

"I have to find hi-"

"Listen!"

Dean pushes Cas and grabs onto the front of his shirt.

"I like you! I …I love you! What do you want me to say?!"

Cas smacks Dean across the face then moves away.

"We're missing the '5th Period'…"

Cas runs off around the hallway corner, leaving Dean to his lonesome with a red cheek.

"Dean…DEAN!"

Dean blinks open his eyes and looks up to see his 6th period teacher.

"Not only were you ditching your last class but now you're asleep? Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you to the office Mr. Winchester!"

"Um….good looks?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow and sent Dean out of the room to the office. He sat in that office till the end of the day with a note that had to be brought home and signed. His mom wouldn't be too happy about that. Gabriel poofed beside him and laughed.

"Oh, looks like you got yourself in a pickle my friend~"

"Shut up you fucking-"

"….don't worry I froze the administrators', they can't hear you. Or see me~"

"…Okay, have sex with Cas. What a brilliant idea. Now he hates me!"

"It's your fault for having sex in a locker room right before 5th period. I mean, why not in a bathroom stall or something? "

"No, enough of this crap! You knew Cas and I liked each other, you knew I'd screw it up too! Now send us back! You owe it to us."

"Tomorrow. Maybe. If you and Cas make up, then I'll do it. See I'm being nice and torturing you guys at the same time!"

Dean sighs and Gabriel disappears, unfreezing the office. Dean gets up when he notices the time on the clock. He hurries out to find Cas before he leaves the school premises. He checks by his locker when he hears people laughing and sees people staring. He sees something sticking in his locker. It's a note that says 'Castiel and Dean, gay as can be, F AG G O and T'S '. Dean crumbles the paper and throws it at the nearest person laughing. Dean was never the kid to be picked on, so it felt horrible. He ran through the halls in search of Cas when he crashed into him. The impact was so hard that Dean fell and pulled Cas down with him.

"Cas?"

"D-Dean…"

"Ha! You guys can't keep off of each other. It's the locker room all over again! "

Dean rolled his eyes and rolled off of Cas. Cas sat up and picked up the small amount of belongings he possessed with him. Dean put a hand on Cas's back to guide him to the exit but Cas retracted from his grasp and moved ahead of him through the door. Dean followed him anyway.

"Cas, come on we need to talk about this. "

"We have already discussed everything."

"No we haven't and, where do you even go when school ends? Do you have a family in this universe? When your memory was slipping you mentioned a father."

"That 'father' is, well a figment of Gabriel's creation. "

"…Then come stay at my house. "

"I don't want to."

"Just because of what happened?! You'd rather go back to nothing than stay at my house."

Castiel nods and looks down.

"Cas…please. Sammy likes you. My mom wouldn't mind and, I promise I won't take advantage of you. Please."

Cas looks up to see Dean's pleading eyes and blinks.

"Fine."

Dean weakly smiles and takes Cas's hand; he leads him to their mother's car that was waiting out front of the school. The ride home is short; Sam hops out of the car first and races Dean to the front door. Sam beats him and laughs.

"I win, for once."

"I let you win."

"Oh sure, you're just getting old and slow."

They all step inside, except Cas is the last to walk in.

"Sweetie, it's alright, come in. A friend of my son is a friend of mine."

Castiel smiles at their mother then walks inside the house.

"Thank you for, allowing me to stay here. I hope I'm not a burden."

"You're just fine. Now I'm making dinner in a few hours so if you're hungry now there are snacks in the fridge."

Their mother goes upstairs while Sam taps Dean's shoulder.

"So, is Cas your…..boyfriend?"

"….well….not a good question right now."

Cas was too distracted at his appearance in the mirror to hear Sam. Dean walks over and grabs Cas's waist from behind.

"You, Sam, and I can play a board game or something, I mean after Sammy does his homework."

"Well I don't actually have any homework so we can just play the game now, it's only the first week of school Dean."

"…right. You little Freshie."

Sam makes a face and starts toward the steps.

"I'll just, leave you two alone….we can do something a little later."

As Sam runs up the steps, Dean waits till he hears the slam of his door to grip Castiel tighter.

"Cas, I'm sorry just, can we….move pass this whole locker room thing."

"I would like too but….I just can't see you any differently. I feel that in your mind you just want sex…and nothing else."

"I want you! I want your voice, your personality, your grace, your everything! I wanted that before we were in this universe."

"….if you wanted it so badly then why didn't you say something?"

"Because with everything that was going on I…I was afraid to. I'd die for you like I'd die for Sammy. Cas you raised me from Hell. And out of all the other angels you sided with me. You came to my call and….you gave me faith. "

"…"

"Cas I never really prayed until you came along. And whenever I pray I'm asking for you. Sometimes I call you just for company. And I have dreams about you. And when I thought you were dead I kept your trench-coat, because no way in hell would I lose anything that made me think of you. I need you. And I don't care whose body you're in….You're mine."

"Dean I didn't-"

"Didn't know I could be so….mushy? Well it's rare. You're just the exception."

Dean turned Cas around to face him and landed him with a wet kiss. He held onto Cas's waist while Cas wrapped his arms hesitantly around Dean's neck. As Dean pulled away he smirked at the red shade Cas was turning.

"So….is it okay if we, ya' know."

"…Yes. But let's do it in your bedroom, there is a higher risk of interruption in this room."

Dean chuckled and took Cas's hand, leading him into his bedroom. On the inside, Cas didn't entirely think that was a good idea. Dean sounded sincere but something felt wrong. It felt like Dean's words were real but his actions were a little different. I mean he enjoyed sex but he seemed extremely eager.

"Dean, actually, why don't we wait till we return, I, well your mother and Sam are home it might be better if we-"

"No, now is fine. They won't hear."

"I'd feel better if we waited."

"…really. Well that's too bad. "

"…I'm sorry."

"No, it's too bad, because now I'll have to force you."

"Wait, what-"

Cas turned around and saw Dean's bed behind him. Dean pushed Cas onto the bed and crawled on top of him, biting his neck.

"Dean what are you doing?!"

Dean lifted himself up and his eyes were black, like he was possessed.

"Something wrong….Cas?"

Castiel threw Dean off the bed and ran for the door, but unfortunately it was locked tight. Dean came up behind Cas and pressed him up against the door.

"Heh, if I do this, I'll be the first Demon to fuck an angel. Sounds good right?"

"How…how did I not see that you were a Demon?"

"Because in this universe, you have no powers….remember?"

Dean, or, the Demon rather, slid a hand down Cas's pants causing him to let out a squeak. The Demon laughed until he was knocked to the side by the swing of Cas's elbow.

"Gabriel! I know you're here! Stop this!"

The Demon grabbed Castiel and kissed him.

"Why don't you moan for me? I just want to see the look on Dean's face after I fuck your brains out and make you bleed~"

"Gabriel stop this now!"

Everything froze as Gabriel appeared. The Demon seemed to have left Dean's body and it fell to the ground. Cas kneeled down beside Dean and looked up angrily at Gabriel.

"Why won't you just send us back? Why do this?"

"Because it's kind of fu-"

"It's not! I know you're a trickster but you're an angel first…if you really cared about me or helping Dean you wouldn't toy with our feelings like this.

"…Cas, look buddy I didn't mean to- well I did but, I want you to know I do want you and Dean to be together, I just thought putting a twist on things would prove how much you like each other."

"Gabriel…"

"See, I know about love and all that~"

Cas looked like he might cry but he wasn't sure if he was capable. He stood back up and sighed.

"…can you send us back now?"

"…you still have one more day. Then yeah. At least the last day is a Friday!"

And with that, he left.


End file.
